


The First Encounter

by thortillachips



Series: Into Darkness: The Years Before [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Romance, Star Trek: Into Darkness, but yeah, i am also awful at summaries, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thortillachips/pseuds/thortillachips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Never Alone. Until the End". Nadia (formally) encounters Khan for the first time, and ponders about his unusual and slightly abrupt request to take her out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

The girl nudged her friend suggestively, nodding in the direction of the ongoing training session that was unfolding in front of them. “Check it out. Looks like Mister LSE is getting it on with the combat session today,” she giggled.

“Apparently so,” Nadia nodded her head with a small smile. “Though I suppose something like that does provide a good opportunity for one to show off how their skills. He seems to be enjoying himself thoroughly,” she chuckled, packing up the rest of her sports gear into her bag.

“Hmm,” her friend wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in reply, causing Nadia’s cheeks to turn pink.

“W- What?”

“You were staring at him again,” her friend pointed out with a wide smirk. “Can’t blame you though. That man in action is one heck of an eye candy. Especially when the throws those punches! Ooh, did you see that? Talk about _ripped_ ,” Mia continued nudging her friend.

“Look, Mia. Just drop it, alright? Besides, didn’t it even occur to you that the both of us share quite an age gap? We’re talking seven years here. Think about that,” replied Nadia, waiting for her friend to finish up with her packing. From across where they were situation, she could see that Khan had also just finished his- whatever ‘training’ he was doing- and was also packing up to move. “And besides, the both of us work in two completely different departments. He’s with the archives, I think. So there would be literally no chance of us actually having the opportunity to talk to each other.”

“Why don’t you just go talk to him now? While he’s packing up? Don’t be a silly goose and just go up to talk to him!” Mia said in a hushed whisper, glancing over her shoulder to look at him as well.

“No! I don’t want to look too stupid in front of him. Come on, let’s just get out of where while we can,” Nadia quickly retorted, pulling her friend away to leave as she noticed him peering their way. He put on a polite smile their way, which only made Nadia insist she and her friend make a move for it faster. The sooner they got out of the place the better, Nadia thought to herself, still feeling the eyes of someone following her out the door.

The next day, something most unlikely took place. Well, that’s how Nadia would put it, at least. It was just around after their lunch hour when the incident took place, while Miaa and she were walking back to their respective departments at Starfleet Headquarters. Nadia should have expected it, but Mia didn’t exactly drop the topic from yesterday’s conversation at the gym.

“All I’m saying is that you should try striking up a conversation with him! After your workouts, maybe. It’s the perfect opportunity! Besides, imagine all the hype it could generate. You two could be the talk of the town with your compatibility with each other!” Mia moved closer to her friend, grinning widely. “Besides, you would _not_ believe the talk I heard from the man himself while I was at my archiving job today. But I did, and you can thank me for it later.”

“Mia, _what_ are you going on about? This isn’t some sort of dating game!” Nadia chewed on her bottom lip, giving a thought to something. “… Well, what did he say any- OUF!”

Nadia stopped short of her sentence directed towards her friend, having walking directly into someone turning around the corner in mid-sentence. Mia gave a gasp, jaws dropping and eyes widening and Nadia had no clue what there was to be so shocked about- not until she saw for herself what her friend was getting panicked about. She froze in her spot seeing him.

“I- I’m sorry, Mister Khan. I didn’t- I didn’t see you there,” she was quickly to speaking, taking a step back.

“That was quite an obvious statement you’ve made,” he replied nonchalantly, sending chills down her spine. God, there was something about that voice. “In fact it would seem you were distracted by something your friend had said earlier, given how you were reacting to the situation.”

Nadia flushed again. She turned to look at her friend, but when she did, Mia was already long gone. She made a mental note to herself to give that woman a piece of her mind back in their room later for ditching her at such a time as this.

“So, you must be Nadia,” Khan spoke up once more, causing her to snap out her thoughts and revert her attention back to him.

“I don’t believe we’re ever met before, Mister Khan. Personally, at least,” replied Nadia, folding her arms. “How do you know my name?”

“Of course we haven’t met. You and I come from different batches with considerable age gaps, don’t we?” he smirked, keeping his arms behind his back. Was he teasing her now? Nadia couldn’t tell. But man, was his body ripped and fit. Her thoughts were quickly snapped from her as he continued speaking.

“I suppose it is the same as how you know my name, even though the both of us have yet to meet in-person until today.”

“Well, you _are_ quite popular,” Nadia couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought that followed up with her next sentence. “Especially with most of the women. It’s hard not to take notice of you.”

“Is that so?” Khan seemed more amused than anything hearing such a phrase, as a small smile played on his lips.

Realizing what she’d said probably wasn’t the smartest comeback in history, she flushed. “Oh, my god. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way!” Nadia covered a hand over her mouth, though her actions only seemed to amuse him further. He took a step closer to her, and repeated his action every time he took a step back.

“You’re a modest one, aren’t you? There’s no need to be so afraid of me. I’m not going to snap your arm or anything like I did to those trainees back there at the gym. They need to know pain, anyway as I’m sure you’re aware,” Khan chuckled. “In fact I know you because you were recommended to me by one of the Admirals. He told me of your intellect, and of your lovely little shenanigans during your academic years such as trying to sneak answers towards a classmate of yours during an exam (Nadia wanted to literally facepalm herself then and there at that point). Personally, I’ve been meaning to strike up a conversation with you for quite some time already. It seems I have landed quite an opportunity to finally meet you.”

“Uh-huh… right. Okay,” Nadia nodded her head, not really sure how she should handle this situation anymore. What was this guy planning on doing?

“Do you doubt my words? If convincing is what you need I’ll be happy to provide that. Perhaps it is more advisable that we get to know each other better first, no?”

“Mister Khan. You couldn’t be possibly be asking me out for a date after only knowing me for less than 5 minutes!” Nadia exclaimed in disbelief, her face turning as red as ever.

Khan laughed. “If that’s what you’d like to think. Tomorrow evening then. 7 o’ clock. Wait outside the entrance of the main building, and I’ll come pick you up, agreed?”

“I haven’t even given my approval.”

“And I will see for myself if I have that approval should you decide to show yourself. If you don’t, then you can expect a man looking very much like a lost puppy coming up towards you the next day wondering why you’ve ditched him. I do believe that person should look a lot like me.”

Nadia shook her head, though she couldn’t help but smile. “Now you’re trying to guilt-trip me. What a smart move, Mister Khan.”

“Khan will suffice,” the man grinned. “I must say it’s been quite a pleasure getting to hold a conversation with you at long last,” he continued. “Though it is most unfortunate that I must end it on such a short notice. I’m sure you have other things to get to as well.”

“Don’t remind me, please.  It’s still lunch hour,” Nadia found herself laughing. A moment of silence passed between the two of them, each wondering what one should say to the other to keep the conversation going. Nadia gave another thought about his unusual request before speaking up once more.

“Alright then, _Khan_. I’ll see if you live up to the desired characteristics you’ve manage to make a name for tomorrow. Happy now that I’ve given my official approval?” she tilted her head the side, crossing her arms.

“Very pleased,” chuckled Khan. “Tomorrow, then.”

The both of them said no more to each other, going about their separate ways. Nadia was left thinking for the rest of the day what she’d just gotten herself into by formally accepting Khan’s request to take her out. On the other hand, a certain gentleman kept wondering if he looked as foolish as he sounded trying to play it cool in finally gathering the courage to ask her on a date.

“Well,” they both decided in their own way. “We’ll just have to see when the time comes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... here it is... the 'prequel' as to how the two of them met, which, as Khan mentioned in the previous story, is the same scenario he and Nadia found themselves in when they bumped into each other (300 years into the future, if I may add). It was quite hard to decide on the ending, because I didn't really know how to put it but at least it managed to work itself out somehow? So I'm quite glad about that. Yeah... ;____; Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! And that you look forward to seeing what these two might be up to next @___@)~


End file.
